Criminal
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Kagome era una joven dedicada a su familia, al templo y a su escuela. Todo era perfecto pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Todo... hasta que lo conoció a él.


**Disclaimer: ** No me pertenece, lamentablemente... pero imagino tantas cosas...

One-shot dedicado a mi amiga** Faby-Sama** por su B-day!

**Criminal**

Kagome Higurashi, era una adolescente buena, de familia buena y respetada por todo el mundo. Ella era la dulce doncella del famoso y prestigiado Templo Higurashi y a pesar de que su abuelo en plena vejez daba de vez en cuando algo que hablar por sus excentricidades, el lugar seguía siendo el preferido por todos para realizar sus súplicas y oraciones. Sin embargo, la muchacha no era del todo feliz en el sagrado lugar. Ella ansiaba descubrir el mundo, vivir la vida normal como cualquier adolescente de su edad y aunque asistía a la escuela y salía a pasear con sus amigas sentía que eso no era suficiente… sentía que algo faltaba en su delicada y tranquila existencia. Eso sentía… hasta que lo conoció a él…

_He is a hustler  
>He's no good at all<br>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
>He lies, he bluffs<br>He's unreliable.  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>_

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para que se diera cuenta que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero fue en ese preciso instante en que lo vio. Ella salía de la escuela para señoritas a la que asistía y se dirigía a su hogar. Él venía por la misma mano que ella y sonreía socarronamente con sus ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas que supo eran de las mejores. Su cabello dorado muy cerca de lo plateado y largo hasta más allá de la cintura ondeaba libremente. Por su forma de caminar erguido y presumiendo ser el dueño del mismísimo suelo que pisaba se había ganado la desconfianza de Kagome. Era un cretino, lo supo desde el momento en que sus azules ojos se posaron en su angelical rostro. Pero de angelical nada tenía y el arma que llevaba debajo de su remera se lo hacía saber.

'Lástima' pensó Kagome al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío bajaba por su espina puesto que era un sujeto muy atractivo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves niña?- Le preguntó de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos y sonrojándola en el proceso.

-¿eh?-

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Le dijo suavemente acercándose peligrosamente a su oído.

Y sin saber que hacer o que decir, Kagome bajo la mirada y con cuidado y rogando que no la siguiera continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Él, sonriendo con sorna y con algo de malicia se relamió los labios y también siguió su camino.

_I know you told me  
>I should stay away.<br>I know you said  
>He's just a dog astray.<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

Al llegar a su casa, Kagome se recostó sobre la puerta una vez dentro. Todavía le latía el corazón frenéticamente. Jamás ningún hombre se había acercado tanto a ella y lo que más la mortificaba era que la había pescado escudriñándolo. Por todos los cielos que vergüenza y que nervios había pasado hacía unos minutos. Pero al acercársele pudo captar el aroma del perfume que usaba y eso le había nublado los sentidos. _'¡No! No debes pensar eso__ Kagome…'_ Se reprendía mentalmente. Si sus sospechas eran correctas ese muchacho no era realmente lo que le convenía. Y su madre se lo haría saber en cuestión de minutos.

-Kagome hija… ven aquí por favor quiero hablarte-. La llamó su madre con cierta preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz.

-Mamá… dime-. Algo le decía que lo que vendría no sería bueno, nada bueno.

-Sabes hija. La mamá de Chiaki acaba de llamarme y me dijo que te vio hablando con un muchacho-.

'Cielos' dijo mentalmente. –No mamá, no he hablado con ningún muchacho-.

-Por favor hija, no me mientas tú no eres así-. Le dijo casi con decepción en su voz.

-Pero es que no te estoy diciendo mentiras mamá. La verdad es que un muchacho se acercó y me preguntó mi nombre pero yo no se lo di y seguí caminando hasta que llegué hasta aquí-.

-¿En verdad fue eso lo que sucedió, linda?- Suspiró resignada, lo que molestó a Kagome. La verdad detestaba mentirle a su madre, pero suponía que si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido su madre entraría en algo parecido al pánico y se le armaría un problema que no quería enfrentar y mucho menos por solo estar mirando embobada a un joven que solo pasaba por ahí.

-Así es mamá-.

Su madre puso una mano sobre su pecho y le respondió. –Gracias al cielo Kagome. Ese muchacho que viste no es nada más y nada menos que uno de los hijos de Taisho-.

Kagome miró a su madre y abrió los ojos de par en par. Por supuesto que conocía ese apellido a la perfección.

-¿Uno de los hijos del jefe Yakuza más importante de Japón?-

-Así es… hasta cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de quienes son esas personas-.

-Sé quiénes son pero jamás pensé cruzarme con uno de ellos de regreso a casa-. Dijo casi aterrada.

-Por favor Kagome, prométeme que si lo vuelves a ver no te acercarás a él-.

Kagome abrazó a su madre y asintió en silencio porque pensó que no podría decir en voz alta una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir aunque dudara volver a verlo.

Sin embargo se equivocó, ya que esa no sería la última vez en volver a verlo.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que salía de la escuela lo veía parado frente al portón como si estuviera esperándola. Claro que ella no se hacía a la idea que ese espécimen tan atractivo esperara por ella ya que nunca se atrevía a hablarle sino a observarla de lejos y eso sí lo presumía porque sentía como su mirada debajo de esas gafas le quemaban todo su ser…. '_Ah sí solo pudiera hablar con él… NO, no debo decir esas cosas. Él es un sujeto peligroso… lo sé puedo sentir su aura y no es buena… está manchado… Además no entiendo porqué quisiera hablar con él '_

Lo cierto era que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el joven hijo de Taisho seguía presente en el portón que se había adueñado.

Y con el pasar del día y las semanas, el carácter curioso de Kagome le hizo romper la silenciosa y débil promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

-Oye, discúlpame pero ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Le preguntó juntando todo el valor que no tenía.

-Hasta que al fin te decides a hablar conmigo 'Kagome'-. Habló de nuevo con esa voz tan grave y sensual que había escuchado solo una vez y hacía tanto tiempo ya. Su nombre en sus labios sonó realmente abrasador y él lo notó con satisfacción al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable tono carmín.

-¿Co-Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó ahora sí espantada.

-Sé todo lo que es de mi interés-. Le dijo. Acto seguido tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él. –Ven, vámonos de aquí-.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo dices? Ni siquiera te conozco ¿a dónde me llevas?- Cuestionó siendo casi-arrastrada hacia una motocicleta que estaba detrás de un callejón. Casi porque ella no oponía la resistencia que solo sus palabras oponían.

Situándose ambos al lado de la motocicleta él hablo una vez más. –Creo que si sabes quién soy-.

Ella ofendida por ser tratada de esa manera lo miró desafiante y le respondió. –No, no sé quién eres solo creo saber quién eres pero no se tu nombre, solo sé tu apellido-.

-Algo es algo niña…-

-Oye…-.

-¿Sabes? Solo con decir "a" o solamente oponerse ante mi presencia muchos perdieron la vida…-

Ella no quiso hacerse la valiente porque realmente no lo era pero no quiso dejarse asustar así. – ¿Y entonces qué esperas?-.

Sonrió con sorna. –Realmente no lo sé. Por lo pronto, puedes llamarme Sesshomaru-. Le dijo quitándose finalmente las gafas dejando ver dos soles helados que le quitarían a Kagome el aliento hasta el día de su muerte.

Luego de eso ambos subieron a la motocicleta y salieron con rumbo desconocido.

_He is a villain of the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable,  
>He's got no conscious<br>He got none, none, none, none_

Las semanas seguían pasando y Kagome seguía relacionándose con Sesshomaru. En esas semanas no hacía más que pensar en él. Y en lo mucho que quería alejarse de él pero no podía, simplemente por el hecho de que a pesar de todo no quería hacerlo.

Al principio solo era ella la que hablaba, él había amenazado con asesinarla si no dejaba de hacerlo pero ella le respondía que era él quién la secuestraba cada tarde después de clases así que llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. Ella preguntaba y hablaba y él si tenía deseos le hablaba y le respondía y si no simplemente la ignoraba.  
>Una de esas tantas tardes de secuestro, Kagome le preguntó por qué era así con ella si él era el que la buscaba…<p>

Sesshomaru le contestó besándola con rudeza y callándola por esa tarde. Era un cretino de corazón frío y ella había caído redondita.

_All I know, should let go, but no  
>'cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

Quería decirle, exigirle que la dejara en paz, que dejara de buscarla y secuestrarla cada vez que la veía pero la verdad era que ella no creía poder vivir sin verlo aunque sea un rato a la tarde. Después de todo no era un secuestro si ella en realidad no oponía resistencia.

Sin embargo, luego una tarde en la que volvió a besarla con rudeza y sin un dejo de cariño, ella explotó.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me tratas así, no entiendes que soy una persona?-

-Hm-. Fue lo único que dijo en su defensa.

-Llévame de regreso por favor y te suplico que no vuelvas a buscarme. Quiero dejar de ser tu juguete, creo que no lo merezco-.

Sin decir más palabras, subió a su motocicleta y esperó a que ella se acomodara y arrancó con furia y a toda velocidad. Ella supo que estaba furioso pero no le hizo sentir el miedo por ir a altas velocidades. Él sabía lo que hacía.

_And he's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm,  
>So I guess it's okay<br>He's with me_

Kagome lo extrañaba a horrores. Su "relación" si existió alguna vez tal cosa estaba rota y ella no parecía superar su ausencia. Su actitud rebelde se hacía notar en el colegio, sus profesores constantemente le llamaban la atención por estar distraída pero no podía evitarlo así que una que otra vez mandó al diablo a algún profesor que consternado llamó a su madre quién a su vez la castigó por dos semanas por su comportamiento.

Como le dolía su ausencia y cómo la había cambiado ese témpano de hielo de nombre Sesshomaru. El era un cretino. Y ella se había convertido en algo así como una doncella rebelde.

Recostada mirando el techo y suspirando intentó dormirse, más no pudo lograr ese cometido porque un leve sonido en su ventana la alertó de tal manera que de un salto se puso de pie, prendió la luz y tomó un palo de hockey que estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Entra y verás como quedas?-Gritó, que mala suerte justo ese día su madre, abuelo y su hermanito habían decidido ir a ver a una tía enferma y ella en su castigo quedó en casa con deberes.

-Jamás podrás hacer nada contra mí con un mero palo-.

Conocía esa voz, pero no con ese siseo de dolor ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Sesshomaru?-

-Kagome…- La llamó y para cuando entró en la habitación un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pies.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué te ha pasado? Por todos los cielos estas sangrando a mares-.

-Calla mujer, esto no es nada…-Dijo con un gesto inconfundible de dolor. –Deberías ver al otro tipo… ya no pertenece a este mundo-.

Le dolía verlo en ese estado pero más que hablara así. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Pero por Dios, deja que te cure… -. El no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer…

Kagome le quitó su camisa blanca manchada de sangre y verificó el daño. El sujeto tenía dos disparos en el hombro, era un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado con la pérdida de sangre.

-Espera aquí por favor… volveré pronto-.

A los pocos segundos Kagome regresó con un kit de primeros auxilios y con muchas gasas, las cuales se empaparon de sangre al instante.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- Preguntó inquieta.

-Siempre lo supe-. Fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?- Gritó frustrada una vez finalizado el trabajo de curación. Las balas fueron algo que le dio impresión sacar, era demasiado y el malvado que nada le decía. ¿Es que acaso no tenía compasión por ella? – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sesshomaru, quieres morir? ¿Por qué estás tan herido?- Lloró al gritarle.

-Ahora no Kagome…- Comenzó a besarla con fuerza pero esta vez era diferente porque no había ni maldad ni lujuria.

-Por favor… no-. Le pidió entre besos pero sin dejar de besarlo. Se abrazó a él y con shock vio como en su espalda había un pequeño tatuaje con su nombre. - ¿Por qué te tatuaste mi nombre Sesshomaru?-

-No tengo por qué contestarte eso mujer…- El se veía casi avergonzado pero JAMÁS lo confesaría. No iba con su estilo.

Ella sonrió, diablos que había aprendido a conocerlo. El cretino estaba enamorado de ella ¿De Kagome Higurashi la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi? Era algo de locos y de no creer. Pero así estaban las cosas él, el todo poderoso hijo del líder Yakuza Taisho amaba a una mera sacerdotisa. Un ser puro, todo lo contrario a su naturaleza.

-Yo también te amo Sesshomaru-. Lloró. Pero lloró con alegría mezclada con tristeza, eso significaba separarse de su querida familia. Sin embargo separarse de él sería mucho más doloroso.

Sesshomaru sonrió pero no socarronamente, sino que esa minúscula mueca demostraba su estado de contento a pesar del dolor. Y oh, le hizo el amor como un loco, la devoró completamente hasta saciar ese hambre que tenía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, desde esa primera vez que esos preciosos ojos azules lo miraron con tanta aprensión. No importaba su dolor porque ella lo valía… valía cada uno de los golpes y disparos que tenía por ella.

_And I hear people talk  
>Trying to make remarks<br>Keep us apart  
>But I don't even hear<br>I don't care_

Cuando por fin despertó era de día y se podía escuchar el ruido y griterío de la cuidad. Pero se encontraba sola. No había señal de Sesshomaru así que pensó que todo había sido un feliz sueño aunque al juzgar por el escozor en su entrepierna no había sido del todo un sueño. Se sonrojó furiosamente ¿Qué había hecho? Ella era la sacerdotisa del templo ¿cómo miraría a su madre a la cara? Se sentía avergonzada pero si era honesta con ella misma, no se arrepentía de nada. Pero se sentía desilusionada al despertar sola sin el calor del cuerpo de su amante.

Los días nuevamente se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses y por fin pudieron verse las consecuencias del acto de esa noche. Kagome estaba embarazada. Y las miradas llenas de desprecio no se hicieron esperar. Incluso su madre había dejado de hablarle luego de que se supo de su maternidad y no era que Kagome se sentía dolida por eso. Sabía que se lo merecía pero lo que sí le dolió fue cuando su madre le dijo:- "que desilusión tan grande Kagome"

Si había sido una estúpida, se había enamorado de la peor persona en el planeta tierra pero ella no podía evitarlo, no lo quería oír y tampoco le importaba. Ella estaba reamente enamorada de un criminal.

Faltando poco tiempo para que diera a luz y sufriendo en soledad por la ausencia del padre de su bebé Kagome recibió por primera vez noticias de Sesshomaru. Se había presentado en su casa sin avisar y eso había causado un revuelo importante. Sesshomaru estaba furioso.

-Dejarán que entre a ver a Kagome o de lo contrario sabrán de lo que es capaz Sesshomaru Taisho-.

-No eres más que un mocoso. Aléjate de mi nieta-. Se impuso el anciano.

Kagome tocando su abultado vientre bajó de su alcoba y cuando lo vio todos esos meses de soledad fueron olvidados cuando la mirada dorada de su amante se posó en su abultado vientre.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-

-¡Es lo primero que tienes para decir maldición!- le gritó Kagome indignada. Él, sonrió complacido.

-¡Vámonos!- Le ordeno.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Se opuso la señora Higurashi.

-Mamá…-

Por primera vez en meses su madre le dirigió la mirada y toda su atención a su hija.

-Mamá… realmente siento mucho lo que sucedió. Lamento haberte decepcionado pero… -

-Kagome…- Lloró su madre amargamente y corrió a abrazarla. – Lamento haberte dado la espalda pero, se que el corazón no se manda-.

-Mamá… seré feliz con él… -

-Eso espero por tu bien y el de mi nieto-.

-Volveremos a vernos… Lo prometo, no me iré para siempre-. Abrazó a su madre.

-Vámonos Kagome-.

Y esta vez ambos se fueron de la mano… y Sesshomaru besó a Kagome con ternura y con dulzura acarició su abultado vientre.

Sí, su vida sería realmente complicada y difícil pero no podía sola, Sesshomaru tenía que ser parte de ella, de su vida y la de su hijo.

*  
><em>'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>and this type of love  
>isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry  
>I will be alright<br>all reasons inside  
>I just can't deny<br>Love the guy_

_**Fin**_

_**N/A: **_** ¡ FELIZ AÑO! Y feliz cumple Faby…. Este one-shot está dedicado a ti por tu B-day y como no te saludé en el día me sentí mal. Espero que te guste. u.u'**

Espero que este 2012 sea genial para todos. Pensar que antes todos estábamos "Pero ya va a llegar el año 2000" y miren lo pasamos y creo que bastante bien jeje.

Pasando al One-shot tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Sesshomaru/Kagome. Creo que es una pareja encantadora y bueno debía hacer un pequeño fic sobre ellos. Me impresionó lo rápido que esto salió lo escribí en una hora y media (¡viva yo!) Y bueno no me parece malo. Ustedes juzguen.

El fic está basado Obviamente en la canción de Britney Spears Criminal. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no… bueno, mala suerte. ¡Yo la amo! xD

**Faby una vez más Happy B-day atrasado… =3**

Por favor comenten, me interesa saber si les gusta ;)

Besos y buen año

Sele

**PD: La traducción de la canción está aquí para que no la busquen por otro lado =)**

¡Gracias por leer!

Él es un estafador  
>no es para nada bueno<br>Él es un perdedor, es un pobre tipo  
>El miente, el difama<br>No es confiable  
>Es un tonto con un arma, arma, arma, arma<p>

Se que me dijiste  
>Que debía mantenerme lejos<br>Se que me dijiste  
>Que es un perro que va por mal camino<br>Es un rebelde con un corazón contaminado  
>Y aun sabiendo que esto no es inteligente…<p>

El es un villano de la ley del diablo  
>Es un asesino solo por diversión, diversión, diversión<br>Ese hombre es un espía e impredecible  
>No tiene conciencia<br>No tiene ninguna, ninguna, ninguna

Todo lo que se, debo dejarlo ir, pero no  
>Porque es un rebelde con un corazón contaminado<br>Y aunque sé que esto no es inteligente…

Y tiene mi nombre  
>Tatuado en el brazo<br>Su amuleto de la suerte,  
>Así que supongo que está bien<br>Él está conmigo

Y escucho a la gente hablar,  
>Hacer comentarios<br>Nos mantienen separados  
>Pero yo ni siquiera escucho<br>No me importa…

Pero mama estoy enamorada de un criminal  
>Y este tipo de amor<br>No es racional, es físico  
>Mama por favor no llores<br>Estaré bien  
>Con todas las razones<br>No puedo negarlo  
>Amo al tipo<p> 


End file.
